


Mammon's Movie Date

by rosysweets



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, as well as a fast and furious stan, i don't if i should label this as fluff or smut bc this is only a tiny bit spicy, i'm a baja blast stan, once again aiden is a self-insert bc i'm a greedy bitch, rip to mammon's blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysweets/pseuds/rosysweets
Summary: Based on Mammon’s date in the Countdown event: Mammon and Aiden have an uninterrupted movie night
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Mammon's Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all your kudos (and even a comment), I have enough courage to post another purely indulgent self-insert <3

Initially, Aiden regretted mentioning human world New Year’s traditions. Whether in the Devildom or at school in the human world, the winter holidays always made her feel homesick. There was often a sense of longing for the way that the seasonal occasions used to make her feel during her childhood. Growing up came with a sense of disillusion when she gained the more pressing responsibilities of adulthood. She had also been perpetually single her whole life, meaning a traditional new year’s night with a significant other had never been an option. This mixed bag of emotions is probably what led to her offhand comment.

It was the day before New Year’s Eve and Aiden was sitting on the couch in the common room, playing a game on her D.D.D. The rest of the brothers were sitting in various places surrounding the area. Mammon and Levi shared the couch with Aiden. Lucifer sat at the dining table doing something probably important with a pile of papers while Beel chewed on his sixth snack for the day. Satan sat in an armchair with a book and Asmo had brought a cushion to the floor to touch up his manicure. Belphie took up the whole of the other couch.

“It’s almost the new year, isn’t it?” Asmo said, breaking the rare instance of silence in the House of Lamentation. “This time last year Aiden was the guest of honor at the once-in-a-millenium celebration.”

She looked up from her D.D.D. “Ohmygod you’re right. That was so fun.”

“And you got done up all pretty!” Asmo said, with a sigh. “You almost gave me a run for my money. I wish we could have something like that again.”

“Yeah, we had a great time.” Mammon chimed in.

“Don’t get ahead of yourselves. You know we don’t hold that grand of an event every year.” Lucifer said, shooting down the idea while not even looking up from his work.

“Well the human world doesn’t do anything that grand either. I mean there’s parties and stuff for sure but some people just watch the clock countdown with someone special to them.” Aiden said, turning her attention back to her game. What she didn’t see was the attention of all the boys in the room turning back to her.

“So who are you going to spend it with?” Belphie said, slightly muffled by the pillow he was holding.

“Huh?” Aiden was genuinely confused by the question. Did they really think she was only going to pick one of them?

“Well obviously she’s going to pick me. I don’t know why you’d entertain any other outcome.” Asmo said, as conceited as ever.

“Whaddya talkin’ about? She’s gonna spend it with me! Right, Aiden?” Mammon said. He looked at her across the couch with his trademark pleading eyes.

Before she knew it, all the boys had gotten up to argue for their case as to why they were the best candidate to spend the night with. Lucifer stood behind the couch, rubbing his temple as they talked over each other and their voices raised in volume. Aiden couldn’t even make out what any of them were saying. She loved all of them but how did everything happen to turn into a competition for her attention?

“Quiet! That’s enough!” Lucifer yelled over them, his voice cutting through the noise. The boys went silent. He let out an exasperated sigh. “If they’re going to fight about it, perhaps you should make time for all of them.”

Aiden took a few seconds to think. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea.”

Lucifer gave her a confused look. “It seems my tone didn’t translate. That was supposed to be a joke.”

“No, no. This sounds like fun actually.” A mischievous smile grew on Aiden’s face. If they were going to fight over her, she at least wanted something out of it. She never thought she’d be in a Bachelorette type situation with seven demons but her time in the Devildom had brought stranger things.

After writing out a full day’s schedule and many rounds of heated rock, paper, scissors, the brothers would each be given two hours on New Year’s Eve to win Aiden over. She felt bad that they all felt so obligated to impress her but she was more excited for a full day of surprise dates with her favorite people.

Mammon turned out to be the first on the schedule. When he won the first round of rock, paper, scissors he played it off as if it wasn’t a big deal, but his prideful face the entire time the rest of the brothers negotiated gave his true feelings away. The morning of New Year’s Eve after breakfast, Aiden knocked on Mammon’s door. She was dressed in a pair of joggers and a crewneck sweatshirt. After she finished breakfast, Mammon pulled her aside and told her to wear something comfortable because his date idea was going to be casual and relaxed. Mammon opened the door with a smile on his face.

“First up, ya got the Great Mammon!” he said, the pride of being first clearly having gotten to his head. He stepped to the side and let her walk in, closing the door behind him.

“So what does the Great Mammon have planned?” Aiden asked.

“Since we don’t have much time, I figured we’d just watch a movie! We don’t normally have the chance to sit down and watch one together uninterrupted.” He said, leading her to the couch in front of his projector screen setup.

While the couch was usually on one side of his glass table, he had moved it behind it so that they could comfortably sit to watch the movie and reach for the snacks in front of them. When Aiden came around to take a seat in the center of the couch, she saw the movie snacks that Mammon had set up in a meticulous array. There was a combination of both Aiden’s favorite Devildom and human world candies along with drinks and a bowl of popcorn.

“Woah, how did you get all this?” she said, scanning over the table. “Ohmygod Baja Blast!!” She grabbed the bottle of light green liquid off the table, almost knocking over the other things. “They only sold this commercially for a few months in the human world. How did you get your hands on this?”

Mammon gave her a cocky smile and settled on the couch next to her. “I just called in a few favors. It’s not a big deal.”

She side eyed him. “You owe those witches a lot more than the few Grimm you had before, huh?”

His cheeks flushed with a familiar pink tint. “Aah listen that’s not important, alright? So whaddya wanna watch? Streaming sites have almost everything, so just say the word.” He turned on his entertainment system and his projector screen came to life, displaying all the apps he had downloaded.

“Hmm...an action movie!”

“Ooh, good choice! There’s actually an interesting one on HDO right now that I wanted to check out.” He said, pressing play. He picked up another remote from the table. “Now we just turn off the lights…” As the movie started, Aiden brought her feet up onto the couch and moved herself a bit closer to Mammon, putting her head on his shoulder. Mammon smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. 

“Going to the theaters wasn’t an option, but at least this way it feels like we did.” He said, squeezing her even closer.

The movie was all fast cars, fight sequences and so many explosions. Aiden always loved watching movies like this in Mammon’s room because he had splurged on a sound system that made the experience so much more enjoyable. The buff main character’s car had been pushed to the edge of a canyon by the antagonist’s tank.

“...What’s gonna happen?” Mammon said, his eyes glued to the cliff-hanger scene.

The main character swung his way out of the driver’s seat and onto the roof of the car. In a slow motion sequence, he ran on the roof as the car fell to the depths and he jumped onto the rear of his partner’s car just in time, crashing through the back windshield and into the back seat.

“Whoa! That was awesome! Did you see that, Aiden?”

Aiden took her eyes off the screen to look at Mammon’s face. The other reason she liked watching these movies with him was because he got so invested in them he didn’t even notice how visibly he reacted to all the stunts and tricks. She looked back at the screen and interlaced her hand with his hand that was resting on her shoulder. 

“Wha...H-hey...You…” He said, turning his head to her. She snuggled into him and his face went flush again. “I mean, not that I mind.” he mumbled to himself. He looked down at the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“Did you want some of this?” He asked, gesturing the bowl towards her. Aiden nodded and opened her mouth wide, signaling to Mammon that she wanted him to feed it to her. He took a piece and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and chewed. She didn’t know how he got to taste so similar to the movie theater popcorn but it was just as buttery and salty.

“Wow ohmygod.”

“Is it good?” Mammon said, laughing a little at her reaction.

“Yeah, that’s so good. I don’t know how you did that.” She said, making eye contact with him. She had lost track of the movie by now and found her eyes wandering to his lips. Mammon had a hard time even receiving a hug from her without turning into a stuttering mess. How would he handle her taking their intimacy to the next step? Mammon finally broke their silence.

“Hey, so...You wanna kiss or somethin’?” That took a huge weight off of her shoulders.

“Hmm...I mean if you want to that much.” She said, taking her hand that was interlaced with his and putting a finger underneath his chin to beckon his face closer to hers. 

The first kiss consisted of their lips softly touching. It was a bit chaste but that was to be expected. This was soon followed by a second and a third kiss, more comfortable than the first. As cliche as it sounds, Aiden felt that butterflies in the stomach sensation get stronger with each kiss. Would she ever get past this stage of nervousness around him? Mammon broke their kiss to put the bowl of popcorn back on the table then slid back so that his back was flush with the arm of the couch. Their lips met again and she settled her knees on either side of his while she cupped his face with her hands. They were practically exchanging moans at this point of what had quickly turned into a makeout session. Aiden could feel Mammon’s hands hover over her thighs as if he was almost scared to touch her. She moved her hands from his face to his hands and moved them to rest on her hips. 

“This ain’t something we could do in the theaters.” he said slightly muffled by the constant kisses Aiden was raining down onto his now slightly puffy lips. She stopped kissing him for a moment to laugh a little at his comment. His stupid comments only made her find him even more endearing.

“What? I’m just say-” 

She cut him off by kissing him again. He seemed to get the idea now and used his hands to bring her hips in closer proximity to his. Emboldened by his action, she rolled her hips a little against his eliciting deeper moan from him that caused him to break their kiss once again. She giggled to herself bringing her mouth to the side of his neck and sucking a little. They both nearly jumped when they felt a vibration along with a chime coming from the couch. 

“Huh? What’s that noise?” Mammon said. 

Aiden went fishing around and found her phone in between one of the couch cushions.

“Oh I think that’s my alarm.” She said, pressing a button to stop it from ringing.

“An alarm? Wait that means…”

“Yeah, I gotta go.” Aiden eased off of Mammon’s lap to prepare to get off of the couch.

“No wait, you don’t gotta really leave yet, right?” He looked up at her, his face clearly disappointed. She noticed he hadn’t taken his hands off of her hips. She sighed.

“Those are the rules. If I don’t, your brothers are gonna kill me.” She thought about her statement and then added a qualifier. “Actually, I might be fine but they would probably kill y-”. Her train of thought was halted by an involuntary moan elicited by Mammon bringing his lips up to her neck now.

“Mmm, I think it’s worth it though.” He said planting kiss after kiss down the length of her neck. Aiden found herself getting lost in the feeling but forced herself to snap out of it. She took his chin in her hand and moved his face so that he was looking at her again.

“No, I’m not gonna let you do that.” She gave him one more kiss on the lips, two on his cheeks, and one on his forehead. “I really gotta go now.” She finally managed to untangle herself from him and got up from the couch. 

“We’re still in the middle of the movie!” Mammon argued as a last ditch effort as he sat up. He slapped his forehead with his hand, knowing how stupid he sounded begging for Aiden to ditch his brothers. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. 

“Thanks for the Baja Blast! Byee!” she said, waving the bottle of soda in the air and finally closing the door.

Mammon sighed and let his body flop back onto the couch. “Sheesh, this ain’t enough time at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't think I would be writing again but here we are :) Mammon is truly my muse in every sense of the word so when I played through the newest event I felt compelled to give this scene a little bit more oomph...a little bit more spice. I entertained the idea of giving each of the boy's dates a chapter but I'll be honest I'm very biased so I don't know if I would do the others justice :(
> 
> I have at least two other mammon-centered ideas based on other chapters I've recently played so hopefully I'll feel motivated to write those soon. Be on the look out for those in the near future! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Please feel free to give kudos and comments as well if you liked it!


End file.
